Just Tell Me That You Love Me
by Frozenfever9712
Summary: A series of loosely connected one-shots centering around the relationship of Tori and Jade. I know that this is a dead franchise, but give it a shot and you might even enjoy it. Taking request
1. Chapter 1 - I Like You, Too

**A/N:** _It's been a long while since I've written anything, so forgive me when this turns out rather poorly done. I've had a lot happen in the past year and I really couldn't sit down and write. That and writers block is something I've been really familiar with._

 _Thank you all for remaining patient with me and being accepting of it. In regards to my stories, I will continue them at some point but that point may not be today. I'll work on getting an actual update to Always There out there in the near future, but for once I'd like to do something that's not Supergirl because I'd like to play a little with some romance *eyebrow wiggle*._

 _I've never written for Victorious, so please forgive me if this is exceptionally terrible. If this isn't your thing, toodles! Thanks for checking it out anyways. For those of you who are still here, this is gonna be another series of one-shots because I really can't commit to anything I do. I'm accepting request if you happen to have any ;)_

 _Chapter One: I Like You Too_

Jade sat at their typical lunch tabel resting her chin against a pale hand, glaring at nothing in particular until she heard her group of friends come out the glass front doors of Hollywood Arts, then her eyes were locked on the slight sway of a certain Latina's hips and the way chestnut curls bounce with every Converse covered footstep. She would never admit it, but she looked forward to every chance her sea green eyes got to meet with those chocolate browns. Subconsciously, she bit her bottom lip as it curled up into a small smile, maybe she'd finally tell Tori how she really felt about her.

What would the point even be? Just because Tori came out with her song "Faster Than Boys" didn't guarantee Jade a chance with her. Besides, she'd spent the past year of knowing Tori being as heartless as she could be: dumping coffee on her head, faking a black eye, mocking her, talking down to her, and blaming her for everything that went wrong in Jade's life. But, much like a third grade boy, that's just how Jade tended to flirt.

Beck had been kind enough not to tell anyone that they'd really broken up because Jade realized she had feelings for Tori, but it had been months and neither girl had taken any chances yet. It was no secret to anyone that they liked each other, Tori forgiving Jade everytime she messed up and constantly trying to get her attention being the forefront of evidence for those who saw the chemistry. It wasn't hard to notice that their eyes lingered a little longer than they should on the other and that there was a slight red tinge to their cheeks when they smiled around one another.

The gang surrounded the table, each person taking their seats, Tori ending up sitting next to Jade. The whole group smirked, each person for a different reason.

"Hey." Tori said quieter than usual to Jade, offering a small smile to the slightly taller girl while mentally preparing herself to be snapped at.

"Hey." Jade smiled back. No way in hell was she going soft, but if she was going to tell Tori how she felt about her maybe she should try to be a little nicer. "How was class?"

Tori was shocked. It was completely unlike Jade to make an Inquiry about her that couldn't be used as blackmail later. Nevertheless, she offered an answer, "It was okay, but Film Studies isn't exactly my best subject and we have a test coming up. My dad is gonna kill me if I can't pass this class and I have no idea where to even begin studying."

"I could help you, if you want. I took that class last year and I have like, three, of my old study guides left over if you'd like them." Jade hadn't noticed, but the whole group fell silent as they waited to see where the conversation was going to go.

"I'd really appreciate that," Tori tried not to blush as her smile grew, "when do you want to?"

"Well, it's friday so we could probably just do it tonight. My dad is out of town on business, so my place works best. You can ride home with me."

"You're not gonna try to kill me or anything this time, right?" Tori joked and Jade gave a guilty smile while mumbling an apology. Suddenly, they felt eyes on them.

"What?" Jade snapped, her eyes burning everyone around her and causing everyone within earshot to jump a bit.

"Nothin." Andre put his hands up in mock surrender to the scissor fanatic across from him. Jade took a deep breath, grabbing Tori's wrist and taking off towards the janitors closet that she was known to taking people to.

"Wha- what the chiz, Jade?" The shorter of the two girl spit out once they were behind the closed door.

Jade was not one to do well at holding her tongue, but for once her throat felt dry and her tongue went numb. If she didn't know any better, she might even thing that she'd started to sweat a bit. She stared helplessly at Tori, swallowing hard and releasing a heavy sigh. "I… forget it." she went to turn around on her heel when a caramel colored hand grabbed her wrist.

"What? You can't just kidnap a girl and then not say whatever you need to. Why're you being so nice to me? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, i just don't get it. You hate me." Tori's words began to fumble over each other and she ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Idon'thateyou."

"What?"

"I said, I don't hate you."

"Then why do you have to act like you do? What did I do wrong. I know I kissed Beck , but you dumped coffee on my head and made me act like a dog!"

"I don't.. I'm sorry. I know that i should have said that a long time ago." silence fell between the two girls for a moment before Jade quietly said "I like you. Okay?"

Tori's eyes widened and her mouth fell open before closing again, but in fear of rejection, Jade ran out of the janitor's closet and made a break for the nearest hiding place she could - the Black Box Theater.

"Jade, wait!" Tori called out after her, but the raven haired teenager was already out of sight and around the corner.

Within the sound proof walls of the theater, Jade choked back a sob. Tori didn't like her back and now their friendship would be over, too. She deserved to, but she didn't want to lose Vega as a friend. That spitfire of a girl made her days better and now, she wouldn't have that anymore. Why would she be stupid enough to admit that she had feelings for Tori? Why did she have to open her stupid mouth and say stupid things and ruin her stupid friendships.

She slammed her fist against the wall once, twice, three times before she even began to feel better. She ran her hands through her hair, pressing her back against the wall and sliding down it until her face rested against her knees. She didn't even hear the door creak open or cautious foot steps as they made their way over to her. It wasn't until she felt someone sit down next to her that she figured out she wasn't alone.

"I like you too."

The goat's head whipped upwards and she started with wide eyes at Tori, the girl who moments ago she was positive would never talk to her again. "What?"

"I said, I like you too." Tori smiled nervously, prepared for Jade to have changed her mind and laugh at the idiotic idea of them being together.

"... you mean that?

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm mean to you!"

"And? I forgive you every time, don't I?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't. You can't be nice to me when I've been mean to you-"

"That's not how this works." Tori finished Jade's sentence for her. "But it is and that doesn't change."

"How did you even know where I went? How did you find me?" Jade furrowed her eyebrows together and stared at the ground.

"Well, you are Jade West. Of course the Black Box is where you'd go. Black like your soul, ya know?" Both girls laughed. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, if you want to?"

"Well, if I didn't before I know for a fact that I do now." a light blush crept across Tori's cheeks and she smiled warmly towards Jade, who couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Have you ever kissed a girl? I know that you came out a bit ago but I've never seen you with a girl."

"No, i haven't i haven't been with anyone because I've been waiting on a certain pretty someone."

"Who is she? I'll fight her." Jade joked back, causing Tori to laugh.

"Well, I hope you don't fight yourself. Have you kissed a girl?" Soft brown eyes melted as the looked into those ever so beautiful blue-green eyes of Jade's. She smiled softly and leaned a little closer, cupping a pale cheek in her hand. Jade leaned the rest of the way in, closing the gap officially. The kiss was soft and sweet, their lips moving only twice before the seperated in a haze similar to being buzzed, except they were merely drunk off of eachother. They smiled as Tori dropped her hand.

"I have now."

 **A/N:** _so? What did you all think?_

 _I plan on trying to update this story at least weekly, but to do that I really need request. I know that Victorious is an older show and that the franchise has died, but I've always wanted to write for it and now I'm getting to. Yay!_

 _I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and that you'll help me come up with new ideas for the story. I'll take any request as long as it is Jori centered._

 _Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I'm sorry for any typos._

 _Have a really amazing day :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Thunder

_**A/N:**_ _Woah, two updates in one whole day? I know. Please don't get used to it, because unfortunately this will not be the case most times. Today is an exception because I got this request earlier and I got excited to write it._

 _Thank you all for your overwhelmingly positive response! I appreciate that so much :)_

 _Request by guest:_ _Not to shabby, maybe do one like Always There? Have Tori be scared of thunderstorms and Jade comfort her through it?_

 **-Linebreak-**

 **Chapter two: Thunder**

"Hey, Tor." The young Latina heard behind her as she felt a pair of familiar pale arms wrap around her waist. The slightly taller girl pressed a kiss against her girlfriend's cheek, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, my parents said it's fine. They're both out of town this weekend and Trina is going to hang out with the A-Listers tonight at the mall. I figured I could make dinner?" Tori beamed over her shoulder to Jade.

"Ooorrr we could order a pizza? You are a lot of things Tori Vega, but a chef is not one of them." She boobed her finger against Tori's nose to help lessen the insult. Sure, they were dating, but that didn't mean that Jade had to be nice _all_ of the time. She was human too, after all.

"Hmph. It was one time! How was I supposed to know that the brownie would catch on fire?" Tori offered up mock offense, playfully hitting her girlfriends arm and pouting shortly after.

"You put a already cooked brownie in the microwave for five minutes! Of course it caught on fire." Jade squeezed her emerald eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, only pulling her hand down when she felt a soft kiss rest on the tip of it.

"But baking is different than cooking, aaannndd I've made this before. Trust me, it'll be good! Please?" Tori offered up her best Bambi eyes and for a second, Jade felt her heart melt at the sight.

"You're a brat." She conceded to Tori's pleas, but used this to her advantage anyway. "But I'm picking the Movie tonight and when it burst into flames I'm saying I told you so." Nevertheless though, the small brunette bounced happily and hugged Jade, resting her chin against the soft cotton of the raven haired girl's flannel.

"If I wasn't a brat you'd get bored and have no one to challenge you." Despite the slight attitude behind the statement, there was adoration in her voice. Tori wasn't one to be able to stay mad for long, but she had a knack for being petty.

"You're right," she was cut off by the bell telling students to get to class. "But for now we have to get to Sikowitz class. I know he drank like four coconuts yesterday, I'm sure his 'visions' gave him a great idea for today's acting exercises and lesson."

"I can't argue with you on that one, the dudes wack. I love him, but sometimes I seriously feel like maybe our school systems should do a screen test before hiring people like him." Jade laughed at Tori's ridiculous idea. Schools? In America? Be safe? She laced their hands together, placing her thumb dominantly on top of the smaller tan one.

Finally, the last bell of the day rang and Tori met Jade in front of the ladders car. "You ready for tonight?" Jade inquired whilst opening her girlfriends door for her, waiting until her legs were safely tucked inside before closing it.

"You know it, do we need to get anything at the Quick King before hand?"

"Well, you're making dinner tonight so i should probably get snacks so I don't starve to death." The goth girl joked, laughing when Tori huffed and crossed her arms.

"Gank."

"Shhh, you like me." Jade kissed Tori's temple, "I'm not apologizing for thar one. It was a good one."  
"Yeah. wouldn't want anyone thinking you actually like your girlfriend or anything. Can't have Jade West seem soft." The Latina glared out of the window, refusing to look at Jade.

"Babe, stop it. I'm sorry, okay?" Jade softened her eyes as Tori finally looked her way.

"You're only saying that because I'm mad at you." Tori pouted adorably, though she'd met for it to be more angry than cute. Jade only sighed in response and apologized again. "You're gonna have to make it up to me." Tori smirked.

"No. you're not picking the movie." Jade was quick to answer, she'd be damned if she was to watch another chick flick instead of a gruesome thriller. Tori had picked the movie for the past three weekends and Jade was growing rather sick of Adam Sandler comedies and The Notebook. Sure, she cared about Tori and all that good stuff, but she wasn't exactly the build-a-house-out-of-you-love kinda gal. all she knew was that she wouldn't hesitate to Freddy Krueger someone with a pair of scissors over the brunette singer next to her.

"No fair. Can I has a kiss?" She raised her eyebrow playfully and smiled as Jade met her half way, lingering against Tori's lips a bit longer than usual as her way of asking for forgiveness without saying the words.

"Am I forgiven?" Jade teased as Tori's eyes fluttered open and a bashful smile spread across her face, accompanied by reddening cheeks. It was enough of an answer for Jade as she backed the car out of her parking place and headed north to the Quick King near Tori's house.

"I'm not going in because I think your cooking is going to be bad, I'm going in to get snacks for our movie tonight, okay Tor? I think you'll do just fine." Jade assured her when she saw the hurt puppy look her girlfriend was sending her way as she put the car into park.

"Can I come in too?"

"Mhmm." Jade locked the car as the exited, but she couldn't help but wonder why Vega had asked for permission to come in. Sometimes Tori would get shy and reserved at times, but the girl wasn't usually a push over or submissive person. If anything, she offered consistent challenges to Jade. But, rather than let her mind roam, she decided to simply ask. "Why'd you ask if you could come inside? Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"Because I didn't want you to be irritated if I came in and you didn't want me to." Tori's smile was timid, but primarily just awkward as she stared at Jade, but even she couldn't crack due to that lopsided grin of Tori's.

"I wouldn't be. You don't have to ask for future reference." The two went about the store and Jade collected their favorite snacks up for them. This included a few blue Monsters, a bag of sour cream and cheddar Ruffles, and a bag of gummy bears for Jade. She grabbed a Lipton green tea, a bag of kettle cooked Jalapeno Lays chips, and Reese Cups for Tori, not bothering to ask her, just being smug for knowing exactly what the girl would want. After paying for the food, the two girls made it to the Vega residence and brought the bags inside. Jade flopped down on the couch, stretching her back as she did so. She smiled fondly to herself when she felt Tori lay down on top of her, resting her head against Jade's chest. Pale fingers ran through thick brown curls as the two just layed there.

"What are we gonna watch tonight?" Tori peered up at Jade.

"You'll see." Her smile was smug as she watched Tori huff. They both knew damn well that it was going to be 'The Scissoring'. After about an hour of talking and scrolling through The Slap, Tori scampered off to the kitchen to start making dinner and Jade secretly pulled up Domino's website and created their order, but didn't place it yet. She'd give Tori a chance.

She had gone into the kitchen to ask Tori if she needed any help, but the Latina only insisted that it was to be a surprise. Jade was sure that it was really just because Tori didn't want to mess up in front of Jade.

About half an hour passed when there was a grumble of thunder and a quick flash of lightning not to long after. If she hadn't of been listening, she almost wouldn't have heard it. A small squeak sounded off from somewhere in the kitchen. Jade sat up and began to listen a tad bit closer to see if any other noise followed and sure enough, with the next crack of thunder and flash of lightning, a squeak could be heard, but this time there was whimpering following suit.

Could Vega really be afraid of the storm outside? The small brunette with enough bravery to stand up to the meanest girl in the whole school and then enough gumption to date her, was afraid of thunder and lightning? Come to think of it, the girl had been on edge anytime it looked as though it was going to storm while they were at school.

Jade ventured into the kitchen, but didn't see Tori right away so she paused. Thunder clapped and the whimpering picked up. It was coming from just underneath of the dining room table. Jade crouched down in front of it and saw Tori with her face buried in her knees and her hands over her ears. "Tori?" Jade called softly and lightly touched the girl's shoulder. Watery brown eyes glanced up and met with concerned sea green ones. "Come here please." Jade held her arms open and Tori hesitantly moved out from beneath the table and allowed herself to be wrapped up by Jade. Luckily, there wasn't anything in the oven yet and dinner hadn't been started, only prepped.

"Eep!" Tori buried her face into Jade's neck with another harsh crash of thunder. Jade offered soft hushes and promises of "You're okay" as she played in Tori's hair. They sat on the floor for s few moments before Jade asked Tori to stand uo with her. She quickly scurried the two of them to the couch, running to close the curtains and gather Tori's favorite blankets. She returned the the couch where Tori sat terrified with each loud sound that descended from the sky.

"It's okay. You're okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen." Jade assured her girlfriend as she wrapped her up in the blankets and pulled her onto her lap, letting Tori's head rest against her chest. She rocked them back and forth slightly and hummed. She had no idea Tori was so afraid of thunder. She knew her girlfriend had anxiety about things but she never imagined it being this bad. Eventually the cries came to a steady halt and it was just fast breathing. "Tori, can you look at me, please?" Jade only sighed when she felt Tori shake her head from left to right. "Okay. That's okay."

After a bit, the storm had yet to pass. Jade sat with her girlfriend balled childishly against her as she hugged her, played in her hair, and rubbed circles on her back. Tori glanced up and instantly began to spew out an apology. "I'm so sorry, Jade. I didn't mean to have an anxiety attack or be childish. Storms are a really dumb thing to be afraid of, I know and I didn't even get to start dinner and now it won't be ready in time and then you're going to be mad at me for not doing it right and-" Jade cut Tori off.

"Don't apologize for being afraid of something. It's a perfectly rational fear and you don't have to feel ashamed because you have anxiety. I'm sorry that I couldn't help more than this, and don't worry about dinner. Nothing is ruined. I wouldn't be mad at you even if it was. There is nothing to be upset or mad about. It's okay, I promise." Jade kissed Tori's forehead.

"You did help, a lot." Tori said quietly as she tried to ignore the storm still going on around them.

"How so?" Jade asked so that she could make sure that she could keep doing it.

"Because you're Jade West. You're scarier than any storm out there." Tori smiled slightly and hid her face in the crook of Jade's neck; it smelt the most like her girlfriend there. "And so i feel safe as long as I'm with you." She mumbled against Jade.

"I'm just glad to have helped." Jade placed another kiss on Tori's head and smiled. The words 'you're scarier than any storm' playing back in her head. Damn right she was and there was no way in hell that she'd ever stop protecting her Tori.

Once the storm blew over, and Jade promised to let Tori cook for her tomorrow night, they ordered a pizza and cuddled up on the couch. Tori rested her head against Jade's chest as the taller girl had her arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was engrossed in her movie, but Tori had already begun to drift off to sleep. She trusted Jade.

Jade felt Tori go limp against her and she smiled, of course Tori fell asleep. Jade pulled the blanket on the back of the couch down with her free arm and surrounded Tori in it, kissing her forehead and nose before returning to her favorite movie. She vowed that she would protect Tori from any and every storm that came their way. "Goodnight, Tor."

 _ **-Linebreak-**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _oof, what did you all think of it?_

 _I draw some art to go along with my chapters, so if you get the chance to, you should check out my instagram for this. The username is: Splash O Ranch with a period, underscore, period pattern around either side of the O. I know that is a reallt complicated way to explain that, but it's the only way fanfic will let me format it._

 _Thank you to those of you who read, review, follow, and favorite._

 _Please feel free to leave your request, really need those. In regards to those, they can be about anything (no matter the content) as long as it is Jori related._

 _Thank you for your kind words on chapter one._

 _Have a blessed day :)_


End file.
